


¿Libertad?

by cristinita9509



Category: x men fandom Mcbender-fandom Mcfassy-fandom Fassavoy-fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristinita9509/pseuds/cristinita9509
Summary: James es un joven que no conoce la libertad. Encerrado siempre en la oscuridad de aquella casa, su único consuelo es por las noches cuando Michael aparece. Junto a él sentía tranquilidad pero todo se desvanecía cuando la mañana llegaba y Erik se hacía presente, él solo le mostraba dolor. ¿Alguna vez podrá experimentar la libertad que tanto desea?





	

La casa estaba oscura, no servía de nada abrir los ojos pues era igual que mantenerlos cerrados. No podía abrir las cortinas por que sabía que al hacerlo un castigo caería sobre él. Escuchaba el maullar de los gatos que afuera esperaban sentados, mojándose con el agua que los vecinos le tiraban.  
Detestaba ese lugar llamado hogar. Su único consuelo era esperar hasta que diera la noche. Era cuando aquella persona lo dejaba salir del cuarto, comer y hasta leía para él. Pero todavía faltaba mucho, apenas era medio día o eso suponía. No era consciente de la hora por que no habían muchos relojes dentro de ese lugar. Los únicos que habían los cargaba él y no le permitía verlos. Por lo menos estaba tranquilo, sólo le grito un par de veces pero lo dejó sólo en su cuarto.   
Ese joven de casi quince años ya no recordaba el color de sus ojos, ningún espejo se le había mostrados desde hace mucho tiempo. Sólo sabía que su cabello era oscuro pero tampoco estaba seguro de su color. ¿Café? ¿Negro? No importaba. Era consciente de que eso ya no tenía importancia. Nadie iba a mirarlo más que él. Su cuerpo era delgado, demasiado para alguien de su edad. Las costillas se marcaban un poco, pero no moría de hambre, le daban lo suficiente para vivir. Sus músculos no estaban muy desarrollados.  
La re-sequedad en su boca llevaba ya un par de horas, quería hablarle pero no era el momento adecuado, no quería provocarlo y salir herido. Lo mejor era esperar. Escuchaba las gotas de agua caer contra el suelo, llovía. Empezaba a darle frío así que abrazó sus piernas mientras se acomodaba mejor en la pequeña cama.   
No había cobertores, tampoco le gustaban pues siempre que veía alguna sábana o cobertor significaba que lo lastimarían. Prefería estar así, en la soledad del cuarto.   
Cerró los ojos esperando descansar un poco, su cuerpo tenía varios cardenales recientes. No despertó hasta después de unas horas. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y estiró los brazos. De pronto escuchó como la madera rechinaba, alguien se acercaba. Los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca hasta que llegaron a su puerta.   
Su respiración se agitó cuando escuchó el chirrido de la perilla girando. Cerró los ojos aunque la oscuridad fuera igual que cuando los tenía abiertos, pero tenía miedo. Su corazón amenazaba con detenerse cuando la puerta fue abierta y cuando los pasos se acercaron hasta quedar frente a él.  
Sentía el olor de la colonia que siempre usaba, su quijada empezó a temblar. Un par de manos se posaron en sus hombros, pudo sentir el respirar cerca de su cara.   
-James.- su voz ronca lo hizo tragar en seco pues la re-sequedad no le permitía generar saliva. Empezó a temblar. – James ¿Estás bien?  
Sólo escuchar eso le causo un inmenso alivio. No lo lastimaría.   
-¿Michael? – hablaba con esperanza, no podía evitar tener todavía un poco de miedo.  
-¿Quién más podría ser?- no lo veía pero sabía que el hombre estaba sonriendo. Se terminó de calmar y dejó que el mayor lo ayudara a caminar entre la oscuridad de la casa. Se encontraban en la segunda planta, bajaron con cuidado las escaleras y poco a poco Michael fue encendiendo algunas luces. El chico entrecerraba los ojos, pues al estar tanto tiempo entre la oscuridad, las luces lo cegaban. –Ve a darte un baño, así preparo algo de comer. – sonrió, esa sonrisa le gustaba a James, no sentía miedo cuando lo veía así.  
Hizo caso y fue al cuarto de baño. No era grande, en realidad era estrecho. El espacio de la regadera era para una persona y pegado a eso estaba el inodoro y el lavabo. Al parecer el hombre se había encargado de dejar una toalla y ropa limpia para el chico.  
Retiró las prendas sucias de su cuerpo y prosiguió a entrar bajo el chorro de agua. Lo sentía bien. Los moretones se marcaban más cuando se bañaba con agua fría ya que su piel se tornaba más blanca de lo que ya era. Tenía que ocultarlos, no quería que Michael los viera.  
Pasaron los minutos y terminó de bañarse. Secó su piel con cuidado y se vistió. Al salir del baño sintió el aroma de la comida. El tocino le gustaba, también sentía la combinación de las papas con mantequilla. Su estómago empezó a rugir.   
Caminó hasta la cocina y vio como el hombre estaba concentrado cerca de la estufa.   
-Huele bien.- se puso a su lado para asomarse y ver que había en el sartén. Estando junto a él notaba la diferencia de estatura, apenas y le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros.  
-Espero que sepa a como huele. Siéntate, te serviré.  
El chico obedecía, le gustaría que las cosas fueran siempre así. Degustaron la comida en compañía del otro. A Michael le gusta leer, así que después de lavar los trastes leía algún fragmento de las novelas que tenía en los libreros de la sala.   
Los sillones no eran tan cómodos pues ya estaban desgastados, incluso se veía el relleno que empezaba a salirse, pero era suficiente para ambos que buscaban disfrutar de un buen momento.   
Lo que el hombre leía describía paisajes hermosos, cosa que hizo que la curiosidad del joven se encendiera.   
-Michael ¿Cuándo podremos salir a ver paisajes como esos?- no temía preguntárselo, él no lo golpearía.   
-No lo sé, quizá un día de estos te sorprenda y te lleve.  
El chico sólo sonrió. Veía lejos esa posibilidad pues Michael sólo estaba con él en las noches.   
No había televisión, así que James no podía ver nada del exterior, ni siquiera un periódico.  
-¿Quieres que continúe leyendo? Te veo cansado. ¿No prefieres ir a dormir?  
El joven negó con la cabeza, no quería dormir y no disfrutar las horas de libertad que tenía. Sintió una de las manos del mayor acariciar su cabeza. Miró sus ojos, eran de un color raro, cambiaban. A veces se veían azules y otras verdes. Su cabello era un poco cobrizo. Sólo en esos momentos es cuando podía mirarlo con detalle.   
-Tienes que dormir. Si quieres me quedo hasta que te quedes dormido. – De verdad no quería eso, pero su cuerpo no podía más. A pesar de que durmió en la tarde, el cansancio lo perseguía.   
Subieron las escaleras sin prisa, hablando un poco sobre las pecas que James tenía en la cara, siempre lo halagaba por eso. Según Michael le gustaría un día ponerse a contarlas.   
Al llegar al cuarto James se acostó, veía un poco el rostro del mayor por las luces que habían dejado encendidas en el piso de abajo y que llegaban hasta su habitación. No quería dormir, pero no resistió tanto como quería y cayó rendido en los brazos de morfeo.   
Sus ojos se abrieron sin saber la hora. La puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta y algo de luz se asomaba. Tal vez aún era de noche. No se quedó pensando y bajó hasta llegar a la sala. Ahí estaba, leyendo todavía la novela que hace unas horas había tomado.   
Sonrió y pensó en acercarse poco a poco. Estaba a punto de llegar hasta él pero sus pasos lo delataron al rechinar la madera del suelo. El hombre de cabello cobrizo volteó, su ceño estaba fruncido. En ese momento James supo que cometió un error al salir del cuarto.  
-¿Qué haces fuera de la habitación?- la voz sonaba autoritaria, hizo temblar al joven que intentaba controlar sus nervios. ¿Qué excusa le daría? No podía decirle que quería ver a Michael por que eso lo enfadaría.   
-Yo...- no sabía que decir, el solo hecho de ver como Erik se levantaba del sillón para acercarcele lo tenía congelado. – Yo quería estar contigo.  
No era la mejor frase, pero así evitaba la golpiza desde un principio.   
El hombre sonrió, pero no de la misma forma que lo hacía Michael, él lo hacía de una manera perversa. No le gustaba mirarlo así, desviaba la mirada al suelo. Llevaba la misma ropa que Michael cuando le preparó la cena, tampoco se había quitado el olor de la colonia.   
-Mi pequeño James, no sabía que podías estar tan ansioso por las mañanas. – se le acercó al de piel clara y acarició su hombro hasta deslizar su mano a la quijada del joven para levantar su vista. Acercó su rostro al del chico, dejando que el aire caliente de su respirar chocara con esa piel. - ¿Vamos a mi habitación o prefieres la tuya? – el chico sólo cerró los ojos sin decir palabra alguna. Se dejó guiar al cuarto de Erik.  
Sólo iba con él, Michael nunca lo llevaba y se lo agradecía. Soportó cada roce que esas manos le daban a su piel. El sentir esos labios recorrer su cuello le daba asco, no deseaba eso, quería irse pero no sabía como.   
Aguantaba ese trato desde hace un año, antes sólo lo tenía como un saco de boxeo. Pero de pronto un día lo tomó sin previo aviso y desde entonces no ha parado.   
Apretaba la quijada con cada segundo que tenía que soportar el dolor. Lo miraba, esos ojos que le habían mostrado seguridad en Michael, en Erik sólo mostraban lujuria. Lo odiaba, detestaba sentir como lo tocaba. Rogaba para que todo terminara pronto y lo dejara en paz el resto del día. Intentaba buscar a Michael en su mirada pero no lo encontraba, tenía que hacerlo. Podía ser la solución para que todo eso cesara.  
Su cuerpo quedó postrado entre las sábanas. Lo había lastimado por la rudeza con la que lo trataba. Erik no se molestó en mirar si estaba bien, se abrochó el pantalón y lo dejó ahí diciéndole que tenía que irse a su cuarto después de ordenar la cama.   
No quería sentarse, sabía que dolería pero no tenía opción. Hizo un esfuerzo y aguantando el dolor terminó de arreglar aquella cama para irse primero al baño a lavarse. No se demoró, pues no quería que Erik lo viera. Fue a su cuarto y se acostó de lado en la cama. Las lágrimas caían sin que tuviera que pestañear, no habían sollozos. Ya era algo que formaba parte de la rutina.  
A veces se preguntaba que sería de él si su madre nunca se hubiese casado de nuevo. Si no lo hubiese abandonado con ese sujeto. ¿Lo odiaba? Se lo planteó muchas veces, una madre no abandona a sus hijos si los ama.   
Hasta ahora el único que le había demostrado amor era Michael. Tal vez podía pedirle que lo sacara de ahí. Quizá si insistía mucho él terminaría por acceder. Pero le daba miedo que Erik apareciera. No podría matarlo, no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Lo odiaba pero no lo asesinaría, sería demasiado, pero si no lo hacía entonces no podría escapar.   
Su cabeza dolía, ya bastante tenía con el dolor que su cuerpo albergaba. Pensó en descansar pero su mente le daba vueltas a la idea de huir, ya no aguantaba más estar en ese lugar.   
Al llegar la noche pensó en intentar hablar con Michael de su idea. Tenía que convencerlo. Limpió su rostro por si había dejado restos de lágrimas y esperó a que el hombre llegara. Se sentía seguro de nuevo con su presencia.   
La cena estaba pasando con tranquilidad hasta que James se decidió a hablar. Inhaló hondo e intentó calmar los nervios que crecían en él.   
-¿Sucede algo? ¿La comida sabe mal?- esa amabilidad es algo que le gustaría que mantuviera siempre.  
-No es eso, la comida sabe bien.  
-Entonces ¿Qué pasa?  
James apretaba sus manos bajo la mesa, las fuerzas se le estaban yendo pero tomó valor y habló.  
-Michael, ya sé que aquí estamos bien. Me gusta mucho estar contigo...pero me gustaría salir de la casa. – su mirada no se quitaba del plato de comida. Un silencio invadió la habitación. ¿Lo habrá tomado mal? ¿Erik los habrá escuchado?  
-¿Por qué de pronto quieres salir? – sintió cierto alivio al saber que todavía era Michael quien hablaba.   
-Es que me la paso siempre aquí adentro y me gustaría conocer un poco lo que hay en el exterior.   
-Bien.- ¿Habrá aceptado? El chico estuvo apunto de sonreír pero no pudo hacerlo.-Supongo que podemos salir en unos días.   
-No lo entiendes Michael, me gustaría salir hoy.- si no lo hacía ahora era probable que Erik lo torturara en la mañana por que estaba seguro de que había escuchado algo. – Sólo un momento.- su voz sonaba a un ruego.   
El de cabello cobrizo se veía pensativo. Miraba al joven de reojo y luego veía hacia las ventanas cerradas. Michael no era tonto, sabía lo que ocurría y las razones por las cuales James quería salir. Sabía que si se quedaba sufriría más de lo que ya había sufrido hasta ahora, pero lo quería y no quería perderlo.   
Lo pensó durante unos minutos que al joven le parecieron eternos. Hasta que lo vio dispuesto a hablar.  
-De acuerdo.- su tez se mostraba seria.   
Ambos caminaron en silencio, tanto James como Michael sabían que al salir de esa puerta el mundo de ambos cambiaría. Pararon a un par de metros de la entrada. El joven se sentía nervioso, dio media vuelta para mirarlo de frente.   
Se sonrieron y sin que el de cabello cobrizo se lo esperara, recibió un beso en los labios. Fue rápido pero dulce. No habían intenciones escondidas detrás. El mayor lo abrazó para después empujarlo a la puerta y dejar que abriera.   
Sintió el golpe de aire frío chocar con su rostro, iba a avanzar pero la puerta fue cerrada de golpe. Sintió como lo empujaban al suelo y como un puñetazo llegaba firme a su rostro llegando a partirle el labio.  
-Maldito. ¿Intentabas escapar? – hablaba casi sin abrir la boca, su rostro estaba rojo por la furia. - ¡Responde! – otro golpe fue lanzado al rostro del chico, ahora lastimando su ojo izquierdo.   
El chico estaba asustado. ¿Por qué estaba Erik ahí? Se supone que aparecería hasta la mañana. Ese cuerpo que hace unos instantes abrazó lo estaba llenando de golpes.   
Ya no sabía si realmente sentía dolor en la cara, tantos puñetazos lo dejaban entumecido. Quería escapar así que intentó levantarse, pero no tenía suficientes fuerzas para enfrentar a Erik.   
-Michael...- susurraba, quería que parara. Quería que Michael lo ayudara. – Michael. – repetía su nombre hablando cada vez más alto, esperando que lo escuchara. – Ayúdame..- las lágrimas salían de esos ojos hinchados por los golpes, el color de su piel cambiaba a morado pues la fuerza de los golpes era mucha.   
De pronto dejó de sentir los golpes, temió que lo tomara ahí, en el suelo y que luego continuara golpeándolo, pero sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban y resguardaban su rostro en un pecho cálido.   
Escuchaba el respirar agitado y los susurros de perdón que daba el hombre. Se aferró a él pero el mayor lo empujó.  
-No podré retenerlo mucho tiempo. – sus manos tomaron el rostro de James, estaban llenas de la sangre que causaron los golpes. – Tengo que matarlo.  
Los ojos del chico se abrieron lo más que la hinchazón se lo permitió. No quería eso, de morir Erik también moriría él.   
-No, por favor no lo hagas.  
El hombre no pensaba hacer caso a esa petición. Era la única forma en la que el chico podría escapar.   
Se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina, encontrando un pica-hielo. Su mano temblaba al tomarlo, también tenía miedo. El joven lo siguió e intentó quitarle el objeto pero no pudo.   
Las lágrimas caían sin cesar rodeando sus mejillas. No quería que Michael se fuera. Lo quería, el único ser que le demostró cariño.  
-Por favor.- sus labios temblaban, la voz le salía quebrada.  
Michael sólo le sonrió y acarició su cabeza con suavidad.   
-Siempre me gustaron tus ojos, un azul tan hermoso. – cerró los ojos y con un movimiento firme y fuerte, atravesó el arma por la sien, saliendo la punta por el otro lado. No tardó en caer al suelo, dejando que la sangre empezara a manchar el piso.   
James no pudo gritar, se quedó mudo ante la escena. Era como si no pudiera asimilarlo. Segundos después, se dejó caer de rodillas y dio un grito desgarrador. Sentía una opresión en el pecho. Abrazaba ese cuerpo sin vida mientras se ahogaba en llanto.  
Pasaron un par de horas cuando se dejaron oír las sirenas de la policía. Un vecino había escuchado los gritos así que los llamó.   
Encontraron al chico abrazando el cuerpo. Se les dificultó separarlo ya que no quería soltarlo. Lo llevaron al hospital para que atendieran su heridas. Se dieron cuenta de que no eran sólo golpes en su rostro, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones.   
Pensaban tomar una declaración del joven pero no abría la boca. Su mirada estaba perdida. Creyeron que debía descansar por lo que lo dejaron sólo en la habitación.  
Tanta luz lo cegaba. Había un espejo en el pequeño buró junto a su cama, lo tomó. Se veía fatal. Lo hinchado de sus ojos no lo dejaba ver bien. Abrió lo más que pudo los ojos. Su cabello era de un café oscuro, no estaba tan largo, Michael a veces se lo cortaba, aunque lo hacía casi cuando se dormía. Miró sus ojos, era cierto, eran de color azul.   
Las lágrimas caían de nuevo, no importaba saber el color de su cabello y ojos. Rompió el espejo en el buró y tomó el pedazo de vidrio más grande. Secó las lágrimas y sonrió susurrando Michael.  
Tanto los médicos como la policía entraron a la habitación cuando escucharon un cambio en las máquinas. Todos se quedaron quietos al ver tal escena. La sangre manchaba las sábanas blancas. El médico se acercó a sentir el pulso del joven pero ya no había nada. Se había cortado de forma vertical, no había manera de parar el sangrado.   
Buscó la libertad y al obtenerla se sintió peor que en el encierro.


End file.
